Why Everyone Needs A Clone
by DeadlyCalm
Summary: Finding out that you suddenly have a female version of yourself isn't something that happens to a normal person. But now Kurosaki Ichigo has to deal with it, along with a war, and somehow try and stay sane.
**Alright, so I've decided to rewrite this. It has been about 3 years since I've written anything for this story and when I came back to see what I had written before, I cringed. I would like to believe that my writing has improved in 3 years and have also decided that I didn't like where i was going with the story. I've tweaked Sora's personality a bit. Some of her personality may be the same, but I dont think it will be the same Sora as before. I also have no idea when I'll next update, but it will hopefully be soon. I've deleted the old version of this story because this story is going in a completely different direction than the older one
**

* * *

It was floating. Its hair moved around its face in thick strands, coiling around each other as it moved in front of its face. It could feel the strands tickle against its face and yet it was a distant feeling, like it was experiencing it through some type of barrier.

It heard a man's voice speak up then, strangely high pitched as he yelled, "Nemu! Nemu, get over here, you lazy girl! It's waking up; make sure you're paying attention to the readings!"

A muffled female voice answered, "Yes, Mayuri-sama," and it finally opened its eyes.

It blinked the white spots out of its eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light of the place it was in. Its eyes finally clear, the experiment focused on the male standing before it, a wide grin on his face.

"It seems to be responding well. Nemu, the readings?" the man asked without looking away from it, his grin growing even wider.

There were sounds of keys being hit before a monotone female voice responded, "Nothing out of the ordinary, Mayuri-sama. All vitals are normal, no complications."

"Excellent!" the male, Mayuri, exclaimed before cackling. "Go inform the Captain-Commander that the experiment has awakened."

The woman bowed and walked out of the room. The experiment focused its attention on the man again, taking in his strange head piece and coloring, before looking away and around the room. It was clearly in some sort of lab, with a giant computer taking up one side of the room, and metal tables scattered throughout the other half. The experiment itself was floating in incubator filled with an unknown liquid that was placed in a far corner.

The experiment peered down at the man before it, cocking its head to the side before blankly stating, "My purpose for being created, it is time?"

Mayuri merely cackled as he pressed a button on the side of the tube, watching as the liquid slowly drained out and the experiments feet touched the grate below it. The experiment sucked in a deep breath and glanced down at its body, observing the female anatomy and then back at Mayuri. The door slides open and the experiment took a careful step out, waiting for the shakes that wracked its legs to calm before fully stepping out of the incubator.

Mayuri watched as the experiment looked around his lab before stating, "You are designated as experiment ZI1. You were created for one purpose: to seduce and kill Aizen Sousuke should our other plans fail."

The experiment now known as ZI1 nodded and once again looked down at its nude body. "I require clothing, Mayuri-sama."

The man, who had walked towards the giant computer sometime after his explanation, gestured towards a nearby table. ZI1 slowly made its, or rather _her_ , way towards it and picked up a neatly folded shihakushō. She slowly slid it on, her hands fumbling with the material as she did, not yet used to her new limbs. She adjusted the material over her body and then sat on the table, watching as Mayuri mumbled to himself as he tapped away on the computer. He was interrupted when Nemu appeared, an old man with a long white beard and a cane behind her.

Mayuri brightened when he saw the man and gave his seemingly signature wide grin as he walked towards him. "Ah, Captain-Commander! The experiment that I've been working on has finally awakened!"

As Mayuri spoke, the Captain-Commander was examining the experiment sitting on the metal table before them. She looked like a teenager, with long orange hair and large, doe-like eyes. The experiment watched him with a blank expression on her face, not even a flicker of emotion making its way to her face. This was interesting, considering the DNA supplied for her came from a rather expressive individual.

"Were there any complications?" the old man's voice was gruff and rang with authority as he shifted his gaze towards the man standing beside him.

"None at all." Mayuri answered as he walked over to ZI1, "At the beginning, the reiatsu seemed to be almost contaminated but I quickly solved that problem by-"

A loud bang cut Mayuri off, quickly followed by yelling. ZI1 tilted her head to the side as the yelling came closer to the lab. The door opened and in stepped a small female and a tall male, a harsh scowl slashed across his face. His expression changed, however, when his eyes fell on the female sitting on the table.


End file.
